With continuous development of display technologies, display panels are becoming more and more widely used. Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels become the mainstream of the display panel industry due to the advantages of a fast response speed, bright colors, and a thin and bendable structure.
A display device equipped with an OLED display panel is generally provided with a bending apparatus for assisting bending of the OLED display panel, such that the OLED display panel can exhibit an excellent bendable property.
However, a conventional bending apparatus is bendable at only a single position, which cannot meet the requirement of users of bending the flexible display panel at multiple positions.